An Enchanted Evening
by kiminicricket
Summary: What would have happened if someone else fit the shoe? If Cinderella hadn't made it downstairs in time to try on the slipper? This short piece of work begins in the part of the Disney movie where Cinderella is dancing with the Prince.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were wide with astonishment as I took in the grand staircase before me.

Perfect marble hand railings bordered a sweeping staircase with an embroidered runner carpeting the entire length. I had never seen anything so spectacular looking in my life and I wasn't even inside the palace yet.

Cautiously, mindful of my long dress and delicate shoes, I exited the coach, with the help of dear Bruno. I smiled my thanks at him as I made my way to the stairs.

Guards, resplendent in their uniforms, with shoes so shiny I could see my reflection in them, stood alert on every third step.

Swallowing a surge of fear that threatened to bubble up and make me turn around, I grabbed my skirt in my hands and began ascending the staircase, waiting for one of the guards to recognize me for who I really was – a kitchen maid. None of them stopped me, though I did notice a few of them giving me odd looks.

Upon gaining entrance to the palace I immediately forgot the guards and the grandeur of the steps. I stared in awe up at huge marble columns, reaching up so impossibly high to support the roof. I reached out to touch one, so smooth and hard, I marveled as I ran my gloved fingers over it.

I could hear soft music from what I presumed to be the ballroom, and so I slowly made my way towards the sound, gaping in wonder at the beautiful tapestries and artworks that were all over the castle. It was much more magnificent than I had ever dreamed possible.

I was close to the party, I could tell as the music had gotten louder, but I was distracted by the dining room that I had spotted over the railing. The tables were spectacularly set with plates that looked to be lined with real gold. I leaned over the railing, trying to count how many forks were at each setting when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. With a gasp I spun around and met the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen in my life.

'I beg your pardon miss, I didn't mean to frighten you,' his voice was smooth and warm. I smiled hesitantly, feeling my heart speed up within me as I took in his appearance. Neat black hair, warm brown eyes, straight nose and a strong jawline all put together made one very attractive man.

'Oh, I suppose I shouldn't have been snooping,' I said lightly. Amusement lit his expression and I watched in childlike amazement as he took my hand and bent to kiss it.

'If I could be so bold as to have this dance?' he asked from his bent over position, his eyes rising to meet my own.

I blushed and nodded, one hand over my furiously beating heart, and he escorted me into the middle of the ballroom where we started dancing the waltz.

At first I could not tear my gaze away from his face, smiling down at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

_So this is love _my sappy, hopelessly romantic heart started humming to my brain, which was decidedly befuddled and dazzled at this point. The lights in the room dimmed then, causing me to look around at the rest of the room.

I saw them straight away - my stepmother and stepsisters - wondering, along with everyone else in the room, who I was. I tensed and averted my eyes, dropping my gaze to focus on a very shiny button at my eye level. I felt his grip around my waist tighten almost imperceptibly, and we danced our way out of the crowd onto the balcony, where thankfully, someone pulled a curtain, separating us from the crowd.

I stared up at this strange man. I felt strangely drawn to him, and wondered if he had felt my discomfort in the middle of all those people. He looked down at me and smiled a warm smile. Again, I couldn't help but smiling back. I heard him take in a quick breath, and he dropped his arms from around me. I was sorry to lose their warmth and a shiver ran down my spine in the cool night.

He held his arm out to me.

'Shall we take a walk through the gardens?' he enquired.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea!' I smiled up at him, resting my hand in the crook of his elbow.

Again I noticed him take in a quick breath and look away as he covered my hand with his own.

We ambled through the beautiful gardens in amiable silence for a while. I was content with the magic of the evening, scared of ruining the moment by breaking the silence. We walked past beds of roses, lilies, and daffodils, all lit by the silvery light of the moon. I saw a tall hedge looming in the distance and my eyes widened.

'Is that?' I turned to my companion, who seemed lost in thought until I spoke.

He looked up at the hedge and smiled, 'a maze?' he finished for me, 'yeah it is actually. There is a beautiful fountain in the middle of it, but its very easy to get lost unless you know the way,' he tugged on my hand, 'lets go,' he urged, and into the garden we went.

A short time later we came upon a beautiful fountain. Gasping in delight I walked up to the edge, leaning over to touch the water before remembering I was wearing gloves. I turned to my companion and smiled my delight, words inadequate for the beautiful scene before me.

He smiled back knowingly and rested his elbows on the edge of the fountain, watching me with those warm brown eyes that I could lose myself in.

It was at this point I began to wonder in whose company I was with. He has been nothing but a gentleman, even if he hasn't said much. I was pretty sure the prince himself could not have had a more chivalrous conduct. But what was his station? How did he know this grounds so well that he could lead me directly to the center of a life size maze without hesitation?

I figured perhaps he was one of the gardeners. But then why was he dressed so nice?

I wanted to ask him. My need to know something about this man was overriding my fear of breaking the magic of the evening. But what to say? How to ask? I bit my bottom lip, trying to thing of something to say.

Thankfully, he saved me from coming up with something by starting himself.

'I don't always like coming home to balls, but this time, it hasn't been so bad,'

I looked up at him

'Coming home?' I asked

'Oh, yes, I've been away on important business,' he went on, explaining more, but my mind was working furiously. He must be a foreign correspondent, charged with keeping peace with the countries on our borders.

'...and parades all the eligible women for me to pick one, its really bothersome actually,' he was saying as my mind came back to focus on the conversation.

'Pick one?' _nice work with the two worders_, I scold myself, _grow a brain and make a complete sentence would you_? Not that I could completely blame myself for being dazed and dazzled on a night like this, in company such as this. However, I clear my throat and try again.

'What do you mean by 'pick one'?' I ask, more coherently this time.

He raises one eyebrow as he looks down at me, 'why to be my wife of course,' he says.

My eyes widen wider than they have been all night

'Because one 'picks' a wife the same way one 'picks' an apple I suppose?' I sputter as I turn away, the magic broken. I was startled to hear him laugh behind me.

'Exactly my point, but my father wont listen,' the humming inside my head slows down as I realize in my daydreaming, I had missed some crucial parts of his story. I turn around and face him again. He approached me until he was standing directly in front of me.

'Its always in his mind that I am going to see someone, fall in love at first sight and want to get married in the morning. That's why he's always throwing these balls for me.' He was so close. Dangerously close. I could almost feel his breath. I closed my eyes and swallowed, willing my heart to slow down and beat in a normal rhythm. It didn't, it kept thrumming like a hummingbird.

'I always thought he was a crazy old man. A fool. Until tonight,' he whispered, reaching for my hand. I opened my eyes at his touch.

'Why tonight?' I asked, my voice also a whisper. Any louder and I know it would break.

'Because I've met you,' he stated logically.

I couldn't help it, a startled, delighted giggle escaped and my hand flew to my mouth to stop from outright laughing. He just kept his steady gaze on me and I realized he meant it.

'You- you're serious?' I exclaim, 'but you don't know anything about me!' I withdraw completely from his touch, taking deep breaths to steady the part of me that wanted to throw caution to the wind and fall into his embrace.

'But I do,' he argued, 'I know that you don't like being the center of attention, I know that you delight in beauty, I know that you are gentle, and I see kindness in your eyes,' I gasp and look up into his eyes, losing myself in his gaze and his words.

'How do you…?'

'I have been trained to read people, it's a really helpful tool in my trade, seeing who is in your life because they want to be and who is there to use you.' His voice and face harden on those last words.

Overcome with compassion, I reached out and cupped his face with my hand.

His immediately covered mine and he looked at me, 'I can tell you are not like that.' He whispered.

I shook my head. I couldn't imagine using someone for my own gain. Not even my stepmother and stepsisters. 'I'm sorry there are people who want to use you,' I said softly.

He laughed a short humorless laugh 'It comes with the territory I suppose,'

I nodded. Being important in the kingdom obviously had its own disadvantages.

Our hands dropped, but his fingers still held onto mine. We started walking, silently again, back out of the maze towards the castle.

'So, tell me something about yourself,' he said as we got to the rear steps of the castle.

I blushed and looked down, not sure where to start.

He sat down on a marble barricade, and I sat facing him. I stared at our hands, still intertwined, his thumb lightly stroking over my fingers. I looked up. He was watching me patiently, his expression open and inviting. Taking a deep breath I started in.

'My father died when I was young – very young, and now I live with my stepmother and stepsisters,' I hesitated, wanting to let him in more, but not wanting him to know I was a lowly scullery maid for my own family.

'We- we don't get on,' I finished lamely.

I blushed and looked away, but his hand at my face turned me back to him.

He was close again. I watched as his gaze dropped to my lips and my heart sped up. I leaned towards him, feeling his breath tickling my lips. I closed my eyes, waiting for his kiss when a loud gong sounded, breaking the spell. My eyes flew open and I drew back, looking up at the giant clock in the distance.

'Oh my, is that the time?' I asked, bewildered, I had just spent 2 and a half hours in this mans company, 'its midnight!'

'Yes, and?' his befuddlement was endearing, but the clock gonged again, forcing reality into my sappy heart.

'I have to go!' I said, rising and walking away, but his hand on my wrist prevented that

'But why?'

'Its- well I- the prince!' I exclaimed, 'I haven't met the prince!' I wriggled my wrist willing him to let me go. He stared at me in shock, and I wondered what I had said, but then the clock gonged again. I renewed my struggle and eventually got my hand free

'But you don't understand,' he said, 'I am-'

'Goodbye!' I said, cutting him off and running back into the castle.

'Wait,' I could hear him yelling behind me.

Ignoring him, and the tearing feeling I felt in my heart, I ran. I ran past the glorious dining room and the gigantic marble towers, I ran down the stairs with the embroidered rug and I could see Bruno jumping up and down hurrying me on. I missed a step and lost a shoe.

I turned to retrieve it but the clock gonged again, and I decided I could live without a shoe that would soon disappear.

My gait now much more awkward, I finally reached the carriage and my faithful friends whisked me away into the night.

We had barely gotten outside the castle walls when the spell broke and I was dressed in rags again, sitting on a pumpkin surrounded by mice, Bruno and my father's horse.

We rushed out of the way when we heard the palace horses thundering down the road.

'I'm really sorry everyone,' I sighed, 'I just lost track of the time I guess,' I could hear my voice turn dreamy as I told them of the gentleman I had danced and walked and talked with that evening. Sighing once more, I looked down at my feet when I noticed something strange. I was still wearing one of the shoes. Warmth filled my heart and I smiled, picking it up and cradling it close to my heart. A gift from my fairy godmother. I looked up at the starry sky and thanked her with all my might.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what father was saying – not that he ever made much sense, but still, he was my father. The only problem was, I couldn't get her off my mind…

It had begun like all the other balls. All the eligible maidens being introduced to me, my father watching from above. I saw him arguing with the Grand Duke. I stifled a yawn and bowed again as the next young lady came up and curtsied before me.

But then I looked up and saw her in the distance, gazing in wonder at her surroundings, leaning over the railing. Not waiting anxiously to meet me like the rest of her peers.

From the moment I had seen her, my heart had leapt, just like father said it would. I had to meet her, to talk to her.

Leaving my post, I had walked through the crowd of women to meet her.

Then we danced. And we walked. And we talked. And I ultimately had the best time I had ever had at one of those stuffy balls.

I remembered her delighted smile and my heart ached. I remembered the feel of her in my arms, the smell of her skin, and the way the light of the moon enhanced the look of wonder in her blue eyes as we walked through the gardens. My arms ached to hold her again.

I laughed at her excuse to get away from me. She hadn't realized that entire time, that I was the prince. It was a nice feeling, getting to know someone who had no idea who I was. No plans to use my title and position to better themselves.

I closed my eyes in misery. That stupid clock had ruined it for me, taken her away before I could even learn her name – where to find her, anything of importance.

A harsh clap on my back brought me back to the present.

'Don't worry m'boy, we'll find her, you can be sure of that!'

My father has great faith in the Grand Duke. In all honesty I do too, the man is brilliant, despite the fact that he puts up with a lot, especially from my father. I have no doubt that my father has threatened his very life should he fail to bring back my mystery girl. I know the mission is in good hands.

I just wish there was more I could be doing! I want to be the one out there, trying the shoe on. I want to look into her beautiful blue eyes as the slipper slides on and see the warmth and joy and wonder in her eyes again.

I know how that will go though. Every single woman – even the non-single ones, would be clamoring for me. I shuddered and resigned myself to the fact that our current plan was the best one. The Duke would bring her back.

I walk over to the window and stare out at our vast kingdom.

Yes, he would find her, but how long would it take?

AN:

Thanks to those who are reading this, and to those who have left reviews, thank you, it made my day :)

I'm not 100% sure about this chapter - I have a feeling I should just stick with the one POV, but thought I would try it out. Let me know if you liked it or hated it.. next chapter will be back to Cinderella's POV

Sorry this one is so short..


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't suppress a yawn the next morning as I prepared the breakfast trays.

I was running late today. It was just as well stepmother and the girls had been out later than me and were still in bed - where they would likely stay until high noon after an outing like last night.

As I came into the hallway though, I noticed Drisella's door was open. Peering inside I saw the bed was empty, and the curtains drawn back.

_Odd_ I thought to myself as I left her breakfast tray on her bedside table. It wasn't like the girls to be out of bed this early on any day, let alone the day after a grand ball at the palace.

Not thinking too much more of it in my sleepy state, I moved on to Anastasia's room. I could hear stepmother talking

'The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night, they say he's madly in love with her!'

I smiled a small smile, that was me they were talking about and they had no idea.. But wait, who was supposedly madly in love with me? I only danced with that one man, the correspondent.

'The grand duke?' Anastasia's sleepy voice asked.

'No no no, the prince!' stepmother exclaimed.

My eyes widened as that tidbit of information seeped into my sleepy brain.

'The. Prince,' I gasped softly, dropping the breakfast tray in the doorway with a loud crash as the crockery smashed and the tea and porridge started soaking into the carpet.

Stepmother turned and gasped at me, scolding me by the tone of her voice, but I wasn't paying attention to her words, I was still processing.

It wasn't an important correspondent that I was dancing with all of last night. It was the prince.

How had I missed that last night? His courtly manners, his being away on important business, why, he even mentioned his father parading women for him to choose a wife from. What other kingdom dignitary would do that to his son?

I slowly knelt to clean up my mess, listening intently as Stepmother and the girls discussed what the grand duke had been doing since the early hours of the morning.

Apparently the only clue they had to my identity was the slipper I left behind. I still had the other one hidden in a drawer up in my quarters. The Grand Duke had been visiting all the households in the Kingdom that had attended last nights ball, and was trying the slipper on every eligible maiden.

'If one can be found whom the slipper fits, then, by the kings command, that girl shall be the princes bride!' Stepmother was saying now.

'Bride,' I breathed the word – barely a whisper. I grappled with the idea that the man I had spent a scant two and a half hours with last night was already so in love with me that he wanted to marry me. It seemed impossible. But the way my heart was thrumming in my chest told me I felt the same. An indescribable joy warmed my heart as I realised that I was loved, not only loved but in love.

While I was sorting this out in my head and heart, Drisella and Anastasia had burst to life, clamoring around the room throwing piles of laundry and mending and ironing at me.

I however remained still, basking in the warmth of newly discovered love, remembering being in the princes arms last night, walking hand in hand and drinking in the moonlit night together. Delighted shivers ran up my spine as I recalled our near kiss, and the smell of his cologne.

My imagination then took off into a future, where we would share many romantic walks. I imagined the small, dark haired children that we would have and what a wonderful father he would be. A dreamy smile came to my face as the pile of clothing in my arms became larger and larger.

'Wake up stupid!' the shrill cry cut through my daydream

'Y-y-y-yeah, we've got to get dressed!'

I looked blankly over at my stepsisters, then down at my usual drab attire.

'Dressed,' I repeated.

I absently handed over the laundry to Anastasia and walked out of the room.

'I must get dressed, it would never to for the Grand Duke to see me like this…'

I wandered in a daze up to my quarters, memories from the previous night bringing a smile to my face and a dance to my step as I walked the many stairs before finally reaching my room.

My little mice friends waved at me excitedly as I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair, humming one of the songs from last night.

I realized, a moment too late, that they weren't waving in excitement, but warning as my stepmother's silhouette blackened my doorway for a brief moment before she withdrew the key and locked me in.

My heart sank right down to my toes, and miserable nausea welled up in my gut as I realized that I would not be reunited with my Prince, my love.

'No!' I cried, rushing towards the door, but it was too late. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tugged and pulled on the handle. This couldn't happen!

'No please!' I begged, 'please you cant do this to me! You cant!'

Stepmother said nothing, and I heard her steps disappearing down the stairs.

Devastated, I could not hold in the sobs building up in my chest. How was I ever going to meet my Prince again if I couldn't try on my slipper?

'No, please!' I cried out to no one in particular. I barely noticed Jack and Gus scurrying under the door as I wept, my heart withering within me as my dreams shattered.

* * *

AN:

Thanks again for reading guys! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! I am enjoying writing it :)

Thanks so much to those who take the time to review! It really encourages me to keep writing, so please keep it up. Also if you think there is something I need to improve on, I would love the feedback..

Until next time!

KC


	4. Chapter 4

I stared dejectedly at the floor, my hand still grasping the handle of my locked door. The Grand Dukes carriage had arrived only a few moments after Stepmother had locked me in here.

_Its just as well_ I thought to myself, _once the Prince finds out I'm only a kitchen maid, he's sure to change his mind anyway._

The thought brought a sharp pain to my heart and more tears to my eyes.

I felt small warm bodies on my legs, and I opened my eyes to see some of my mouse friends cuddled up against my skirt, looking up at me and trying to offer comfort.

I tried to smile bravely at them

'I'm ok guys, really,' I sniffed and wiped away my tears with my hands.

'Don't cry Cinderelly, Jack Jack and Gus Gus have gone to get the key!' little Pam squeaked up at me, patting my knee.

_Oh my little darlings!_ I thought as a small spark of hope ignited in my chest, just as quickly though, it disappeared as I thought of the massive house those two little mice had to get through and back carrying a heavy key, while the Grand Duke had only two girls to try the slipper on.

Hiding these thoughts from the friends who were trying so hard to cheer me up, I gave them the best smile I could muster and stood.

'In that case,' I said, my voice still shaky, 'I had better make sure I am looking my best!'

I walked over to my dressing table and opened the drawer where I kept the slipper. I ran my finger down its smooth side and gently pulled it out of the drawer, holding it reverently in my hands.

I was so glad that Fairy Godmother had left me this reminder that last night had actually happened. Some moments it felt too fantastic to be real, but I just had to look at that slipper and all the memories came flooding back.

I closed my eyes and let the memories come and drown out the depressing reality that I found myself in right now. Absently, I put the slipper in my pocket and moved to the window, noticing the Grand Dukes coach had not moved yet.

_Odd,_ I thought to myself, _how long does it take to try a shoe on two girls?_

There was no way that slipper would fit either of my stepsisters feet. They were both several sizes larger than me.

I got my small feet from my mother, whom I had never met, but father used to say she had the tiniest feet.

I was interrupted from my musings by a commotion at my door. I swiftly crossed the room and looked out the bars to see the most wonderful sight I could have seen at that moment, Jack and Gus hauling the key up the last stair and scurrying to my door. I gasped in delight and surprise, but it was cut short by Stepmothers evil cat, Lucifer, who trapped Gus and the key with a cup.

'NO!' I cried, banging on the door with my fist, 'let him go! Lucifer!'

A more apt name for the cat, I don't think could have been found. The cat seemed to grin smugly at me. I growled and hit the door again when a though occurred to me.

A couple of my bird friends were swooping down attacking Lucifer, trying to distract him so Gus could escape.

'Bruno!' I cried, 'go get Bruno!'

Two of the birds immediately left to go get my loyal dog.

Worried over the time it was taking, I walked back over to the window. The Grand Dukes carriage was still there.

_What are they DOING down there?_ I wondered. Not that I wasn't thankful for it, I was, immensely so. I just couldn't understand what was taking them so long. Surely it hadn't actually FIT one of the girls?

I was drawn back to the door by the sound of growling and hissing. I came to see Bruno chasing Lucifer to the window, where the cat fell out.

Not normally one to relish others suffering, even I felt a little bit of satisfaction watching that evil, pompous cat fall out the window.

Immediately I felt bad for such thoughts and hoped Lucifer would be ok. He was a cat after all; they usually land on their feet.

But now I had no more time to ponder poor Lucifer's fate as Gus had entered my room triumphantly, bearing the key.

Not wasting a second, I thanked Gus as I grabbed the key, shoved it in the lock, wrenched the door open and practically flew down the stairs, praying I wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Sooooooooooo I decided to change this story.. The idea has been in my head for a while now, even when writing and posting the original chapters that I wrote.. BUT I woke up at 4:30am this morning and this idea would not leave me alone. So I did what any sensible person does at that hour of the morning and tried to ignore it and go back to sleep.. however I could not achieve this, so giving up, I grabbed my computer and wrote. I will still probably use the original chapters, but probably not until later down the track.. in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my alternate ending Cinderella, An Enchanted Evening:

* * *

I just reached the bottom landing when I heard the front door open.

'No!' I breathed, willing my feet to somehow move faster.

I wrenched open the door to the main house just as the front door shut behind the Grand Dukes assistant.

'Wait! Please!' I called out. But it was futile.

My stepmother turned sharply towards the sound of my voice. She watched with disdain as I ran down the stairs and across the foyer to the front door and pulled it open, running outside just in time to see the carriage disappear around the corner.

'No!' silent tears trickled down my face as I sank to my knees on the ground, watching my last hope disappear from sight.

'Cinderella!' My stepmothers shrill voice called me from inside the house.

Wiping the tears from my face, I stood and silently returned to stand before her.

'I believe you have a mess to finish cleaning up in Anastasias room.' She said before turning and walking away.

Seeing nothing else for me but to continue as I had for so many years, I bowed my head and moved to obey.

* * *

Several weeks later Stepmother summoned me to her room.

'Cinderella you've gotten sloppy and lazy,' she admonished me the minute I entered the room. It was half true. I had gotten sloppy and careless. I no longer had any dreams to keep my spirits up, and that had taken its toll on my work ethic.

'Sorry stepmother,' I said without inflection.

'Sorry does not pay for the 6 broken dishes in the last three days, sorry does not get the meals to our rooms on time.' Stepmother walked over to her wardrobe.

'Stand by the wall' she said as she took out her lashes.

I obeyed mutely, knowing I would still be raw from the last set of lashings.

Ever since the ball stepmother had found reason to lash me at least once a week. Truth be told I didn't mind so much. The pain of the lashings distracted me from the pain in my dreamless heart.

I winced as the lashes came into harsh contact with my sensitive back. I held back a cry as one of them curled around my waist and marked the sensitive skin of my stomach.

Soon enough it was all over and I was sent to continue in my duties.

* * *

The Grand Duke sighed as he entered yet another house. He had been at this search for several weeks now, and as of yet, not a single girl had fit the tiny slipper. Tiredly he read out the proclamation from the king and asked to see all eligible maidens of the house, from noblewoman to servant.

The matriarch of the home had lined up her five daughters in age order it seemed. Several hopeful servants were also standing around the room, hoping for a chance to try on the slipper. The Grand Duke had no doubt they would get their chance.

One by one the girls sat down and the Dukes assistant tried in vain to the get the shoe to fit one of them.

One by one the girls again got up and dejectedly moved away to watch the next girl in line try on the slipper.

The last daughter didn't look any older than 14 years old. She had red hair and freckles, and was certainly not the beauty the prince had danced with on the night of the ball, nevertheless, duty stated that she also try the slipper on.

Sniffling, she sat in the chair.

Odd, the Duke thought, most girls were anxious to try on the slipper. He watched as she glanced tearfully at her mother, who stared her down. Shrinking back into the seat, she offered her bare foot to the assistant.

To everyone's shock, the shoe slipped on without protest. To everyone's further shock, the girl burst into hysterical wails at this.

'Nooooooooooooo! Mama don't make meeeeeee!' she screamed through hysterical sobs.

The Grand Duke winced at the childish display, but knew he had to follow orders and bring this young girl to the King. He only hoped that the King would have enough common sense to not go through with this ridiculous plan.

'Come now my child,' he tried to be comforting, but the girl only wailed louder.

A harsh word from her mother silenced her wails, though her bottom lip still quivered.

Somewhat disturbed at the turn of events, the Grand Duke quickly read out the edict the king had written in the event the girl who fit the slipper was found, basically saying, with a lot of high society mumbo jumbo, that the girl who fit the slipper was to come to the palace at once to prepare for marriage to the prince by the end of the year.

The girl listened sullenly with silent tears running down her face.

'What is your name child?' The Duke asked kindly.

'Amy,' the child answered sullenly.

The Duke sighed and offered his arm to escort her to the waiting carriage.

Glancing once more at her mother, Amy sighed and took the offered arm.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right. Reach the end of the room, turn around. Right. Left. Right. Left. Turn and repeat. Weeks had passed since the Grand Duke started his search, and though I had plenty of things that needed my attention, I found I could not focus on them. Not until she was found.

I stopped my pacing to stare out the window again. I tried to curb my impatience, knowing the Grand Duke had a LOT of feet to try that slipper on. But it had been four weeks now. Four torturous weeks! How long was I supposed to wait?

I sighed and sank into one of the many chairs in the library, wondering how much longer the search would take.

A thought stuck me, causing me to sit bolt upright in the chair. What if another girl fit the shoe? What would I do then? By father's proclamation, such a girl would have to become my bride. He had all but made it Law with that proclamation of his.

I exhaled as I considered this possibility for the first time. Until now I had thought it a foolproof plan. But now I wondered if my father would make me go through with a marriage to a woman who was not the one I loved. I couldn't imagine it. I shuddered at the thought.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I turned as a breathless messenger cautiously entered.

He bowed low. I nodded, waiting to hear his message.

'The Grand Duke wishes you be informed, your Majesty, that we have found your bride, she is being brought to the castle as we speak.'

With no further ado whatsoever, the messenger left the room, leaving me breathless. My heart started beating so hard and fast in my chest that I thought it would pop out. I stared after the empty doorway for a long moment, trying to sort out my thoughts and calm my thrumming heart.

Taking a deep breath, I moved towards the doorway and headed towards the foyer, breathing up a single prayer as I went.

_Please be her!_

* * *

AN:

*suspenseful music* Oh no what have I done? Eeeeek well thats thrown a spanner in the works now hasn't it?

Let me know what you think.. not too sure when the next chapter will be up because I haven't written it yet. Hopefully soon :)

until then, take care!

KC


	6. Chapter 6

I was doing the pacing thing again.

I couldn't help it. She would be here soon!

Or she wouldn't be and my life would be worthless.

'Keep that up boy and you'll wear a hole in the floor!' despite his grumpy tone, I could tell my father was enjoying himself watching me sweat.

I stopped and stared out the window at the exquisitely kept gardens encircling an impossibly long driveway. No carriage in sight. I glanced up at the huge grandfather clock at the end of the hall. The messenger had been here over an hour ago!

'What is taking so long?' I growled to nobody in particular. Apparently father heard me though, as I could hear him chuckling to himself.

'Don't worry son, they'll be here!' he came up beside me and gave me a hearty pat on the back. I grimaced at the impact and rolled my shoulder back, returning to my pacing, dragging my fingers through my hair.

We were in the foyer, waiting for the arrival of my bride, the girl who had fit the impossibly small shoe, whom I would have to marry by the end of the year.

It had to be her, right? It had to be. I couldn't bear the thought of it not being her!

'Father,' I said, stopping suddenly and turning to him.

'Yes son,' he answered.

'What if its not her?' I asked, looking away. I had to know if he would still make me go through with this.

He wasn't given the chance to answer however, as at that moment, a messenger came in to announce the Grand Dukes arrival.

Finally! Spinning around to face the door I waited, holding my breath as the Grand Duke came into view.

The poor Duke looked exhausted, I suspect he has not been getting much rest the last couple of weeks. There was an unreadable look on his face, not the joy I would have expected had he found my bride.

I could hear sniffles. I exchanged a worried glance with my father, but he just beamed up at the Grand Duke. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

'Well?' father practically shouted, 'you've found her then?'

The Duke cleared his throat.

'Uh well, the girl does indeed fit the slipper your majesty,' a small cry and more sniffles at this comment. The Duke glanced over his shoulder and muttered something to himself before stepping to the side and bowing, revealing a girl of about 13 or 14 years old who had been standing - or cowering might be the more appropriate word - behind him.

'May I introduce the Lady Amy,'

Her hair was the first thing I noticed. It was bright red and wildly curly. I stared at in in shock for a moment longer than was polite before forcing my eyes to take in the rest of her.

She was a pretty child with light blue eyes and a petite form, but she was just that - a child.

This was not the graceful woman with whom I had danced at the ball. This was not the fiery but gentle girl who had stolen my heart.

She was looking up at my father and I with fear very evident in her teary blue eyes. My heart clenched and my stomach did a nauseous somersault at the thought of marrying this child.

I turned to my father, 'Don't make me do this!' I begged under my breath so only he could hear me.

He said nothing, but just stared at the red-haired child in shock.

She hiccupped, which almost started another round of wails.

The grand duke rubbed his fingers across his forehead tiredly, as though he had a headache. I could feel the onset of one myself. I gritted my teeth.

'Father!' I tried again to gain his attention. Slowly he blinked and looked at me. Before I could speak though, the child did.

'Please!' she spoke up suddenly, throwing herself to her knees, and clasping her hands together before the king, 'please don't make me do this!'

I grimaced at this, knowing it was the worst possible thing that could have happened. _Me _not wanting _her_ may have been permissible in my father's eyes, I may have been able to talk him out of it using her age, her status, anything! But _her_ not wanting _me_? I sighed. I knew my father would never see reason.

'What are you talking about child?' he bellowed at the poor girl, making her tremble. I closed my eyes in defeat. My fate was sealed.

'You should be thrilled!' he continued, 'you get to marry the prince! One day you will be queen!'

I am sure he would have continued with all the reasons why Lady Amy should have been delighted to become my wife, but his monologue was cut short by a high pitched keening sound coming from the girl in question.

Father stared at her in shock, turning red at the audacity of the girl to so rudely interrupt the king. The Grand Duke sighed and covered his ears, seemingly unsurprised by this fractious display.

My reaction was much like my fathers, staring at the girl in disbelief at the sounds coming out of her mouth.

'ENOUGH!' Father practically roared, silencing the girl once again, but not stopping the tears flowing down her cheeks.

'You fit the slipper; therefore you shall be married to the Prince. The ceremony shall begin tomorrow morning at 10am! Now will someone summon a maid for the girl? See that she is ready and in the main hall at 10 on the dot!'

Father continued shouting orders to various guards and servants running around the place, and Amy had restarted her wailing but I had stopped listening.

I clenched my jaw and considered my options. Not that there were many. In fact, there was only one. I would not go ahead with this farce of a marriage.

Without a word to my father, who barely seemed to notice, I left the foyer and made my way back to my room. There was work to be done, and fast!

* * *

KC


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost midnight and most of the servants were still out and about making preparations for the grand wedding that was supposed to happen tomorrow.

_Good luck having a wedding without a groom,_ I thought to myself as I peeked out my door into the hallway.

I was dressed in the plainest tunic I could find – one belonging to my personal servant actually. I had a plain black cloak with a hood and a small satchel containing some bread and a skin of water that I had had one of the maids smuggle from the kitchen.

Seeing the hallway clear for the moment, I darted out of my room down the hall, making my way towards the exit by the stables.

I passed Lady Amy's room on my journey, and I could hear half a dozen maids inside trying to calm the poor child down. I shuddered at the thought that my father would actually make me go through with this. Clenching my teeth, I hurried the rest of the way.

I crept across the dark lawn into the stables and went straight to my favorite mount.

'Good boy,' I murmured to the dark brown stallion as I fed him a carrot. Unfortunately I would not be taking him with me. He was too fiery and as much as I enjoyed the challenge of riding him, I needed a reliable mount. I rubbed his face fondly and bid him farewell.

I walked along the aisle of the stable block and found a plain black mare normally used for my cousin when she came to visit. I knew this animal was quiet and steady, but also fast. She would do quite nicely.

She eagerly sniffed my pockets for the other carrot I had hidden away. Letting out a small chuckle, I dug it out and gave it to her.

Quickly tacking up the animal, I attached my small pack to the back of the saddle, mounted up, and, without even a glance back, rode out into the forest behind the stables.

* * *

'Cinderelly! Cinderelly wake up!' small hands patted my cheeks and I struggled to open my eyes.

The afternoon light blinded them causing a shooting pain right through my head. I quickly shut them again and raised a hand to my head.

Sharp pain sliced across my back at the fresh lashing marks laid there this morning. I bit back a cry of pain and slowly opened my eyes again.

Stepmother had been very brutal this time. That stupid cat Lucifer had tripped me as I made my way over to stepmother with her breakfast tray, causing me to spill it all over her and her bed.

Stepmother had flown into a rage and dragged me out here to the stables before setting upon me with her lashes. That hadn't been enough for her this morning though, as she had soon tossed them aside and started in with her fists.

I did not know how long I had been laying here in the dirt and straw, but the concerned looks on all my mice friends' faces told me that I wasn't a pretty sight at the moment.

'Cinderelly we think you should run away!' Jack said when I had managed to sit up.

I pondered the idea. It had occurred to me before, but where would I go?

'Yeah!' Minnie piped up in her sweet voice, 'the birds told us of a little cottage in the forest where you could stay!'

The small crowd surrounding me erupted in noise, as they all seemed to agree about what had to be done.

'I think you are right,' I said quietly, 'I will make the preparations and leave tonight.'

This decided, I slowly and painfully made my way up to the house, hoping I wouldn't run into stepmother or the girls.

Thankfully they seemed to have gone on an outing.

I saw an envelope carelessly discarded by the front door and moved to pick it up, curious to see what it was.

A royal invitation.

My heart fell and tears filled my eyes as I took in what this meant. Someone else had fit the slipper, and now the prince would marry her.

It hadn't taken very long at all. As of yesterday no one had been found who fit the shoe, and now here was an invitation to a wedding to take place tomorrow morning.

She must be very beautiful. He must have fallen in love with her instantly.

My sorrow was soon replaced with anger. What sort of man bestowed his love and affection so easily, so flippantly, on every pretty girl who was paraded before him?

Dropping the invitation as though it was poisoned, I moved up the stairs, intent on collecting a few belongings before making my escape.

A spare change of clothes, a brush, and a portrait of my parents were all I packed. I pondered packing the slipper, but the reminder of that night was turning out to be more painful than pleasant, so I hid it under a floorboard before leaving.

Once again outside, I stood before my father's horse and pondered if what I was about to do constituted stealing. I knew I could not walk through the woods, weakened as I was by stepmother's constant beatings.

I reasoned with myself that since the steed had belonged to my father, it wasn't really stealing. However I was pretty sure stepmother would not see it that way.

She would probably have me arrested if she ever found me.

I would just have to make sure she never found me.

Mounting carefully, ever aware of the lashes on my back, I slowly prodded the horse out the back gate and into the forest behind our home, following a pair of bluebirds deeper and deeper into the darkness.

* * *

KC


	8. Chapter 8

Amy stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her unruly hair had somehow been tamed and styled into an elegant looking half up-do with a jewel encrusted hairpiece holding the hair back from her face. A few rebellious curls were escaping but that somehow made her looks all the more endearing.

The makeup artists had worked miracles with her swollen red eyes. No one would even know she had been up half the night sobbing in despair.

She was to be dressed in a glorious white gown with a sweetheart neckline, satin sleeves that came to a point at her wrists, and a fitted bodice that flared out to a full, but not too poofy skirt that was perfectly tailored after the castle seamstresses had taken her measurements last night. How they had managed with all the carry on she had been doing, she had no idea, but the result was lovely. Depressingly beautiful.

It was about 8:45 in the morning. The morning she was to be married to a perfect stranger. Exhaustion had eventually claimed her late last night after the events of the previous day. She had slept deeply and dreamlessly, and awoken feeling startled and panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings before remembering her plight.

A knock on the door drew her gaze away from her reflection, and tears filled her eyes as she saw her mothers head peek through the opening.

'Mama!' she breathed, getting up and racing over to the woman, throwing herself into her arms.

'Amy! You look so beautiful!' her mother gushed.

Amy pulled back and looked up at her mothers beaming face. She frowned.

'Mama, please, you have to get me out of this! I didn't even go to the stupid ball!' Amy whined.

'Hush now child, never mind that, the shoe fits and now you will be a princess! And soon, a queen!' a faraway look had come into her mothers eyes as she was saying this and Amy couldn't stop the tears welling into her eyes once more. She didn't want to be the princess! She hated balls and formal gatherings and the like, and she didn't want to have to be proper all the time. She sniffed back more tears.

Amy's mother took her in her arms and stroked her hair, 'everything will be alright, you'll see,' she murmured comfortingly.

Amy was not comforted. She wanted to scream. She pulled away from her mothers embrace and started for the door.

'Where are you going?'

'Well I cant get married if I don't turn up now can I?' Amy spouted, ripping open the door to make her escape.

An escape that was short lived. As soon as she opened the door, a handful of maids came in and started fussing over her.

She sighed. The other maids had only left 10 minutes ago; it seemed she would never be left alone for the rest of her life at this rate!

She gave up and sat grumbling in the chair while they polished her fingernails and toenails and scented her hair, and finally pulled her into the beautiful gown just before it was time to leave for the great hall.

Amy shot one last terrified, pleading look at her mother, but all she did was wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye and kiss her cheek.

'Be a good girl now,' she whispered into her daughter's ear.

Seeing no hope for it, Amy glumly followed the maids to the main hall.

As they got closer she noticed that the place seemed to be in a bit of an uproar. Servants were dashing around, checking rooms with worried looks on their faces. She could hear the king roaring 'SOMEBODY FIND HIM AND FIND HIM NOW!'

She looked blankly up at her attendants, feeling the first spark of hope since that stupid shoe had been put on her foot.

'Find who?' she asked the first maid. The maid just shrugged, 'I'm not sure mi'lady' she answered, 'but I'll go have a chat to the Duke and find out in a jiffy,' with that, she ushered Amy and her three remaining attendants into an elegant waiting room near the entrance of the great hall.

A short while later, the maid came back with a concerned expression on her face.

She cleared her throat and looked nervously around the room before clearing her throat again.

Amy stared expectantly up at the nervous woman, the small spark of hope igniting and growing. Hopefully the woman's discomfort it meant what she thought it meant.

'I'm very sorry mi'lady, but it appears the prince has disappeared.' The woman finally said, appearing relieved to finally have gotten it off her chest.

Amy's eyes grew wide, the prince? Disappeared? She broke into a grin.

'YES!' she shouted, running out into the main hall before the maids could stop her.

Guests for the wedding watched curiously as she had a look around.

She was stunned by the beauty and elegance of the hall. It made her pause. The place was beautiful, stunning draperies hung from the roof to the floor, and the room had been strewn with stunning bouquets of flowers that were as tall as she was, red and white rose petals adorned the aisle she was supposed to be walking up in 10 minutes, and the curtains had been drawn back to reveal the most exquisite stained glass window depicting a sunrise behind a cross in a field, just behind the alter. She stared up at it for a moment.

Perhaps she shouldn't be too happy about this development..

Her youthful, idealistic heart quickly squashed that materialistic thought as she took in the Kings red face as he yelled at servants, who were dashing around, trying to follow his haphazard orders.

She spotted the Grand Duke, who looked longsuffering and almost at the end of his rope, standing at the other end of the hall, watching the fray from a distance.

She gathered her senselessly long skirt and ran up to the duke, light dancing in her eyes, 'is it true?' she asked breathlessly, hopefully, unable to stop herself from dancing from one foot to the other in anticipation.

The Duke looked at her, taking in her childish, hopeful expression.

'Indeed child, the prince has disappeared.'

Amy threw her hands in the air and started yelling.

'Mama! MAMA!' she screamed, and the lady in question rose from her seat and came up to them, looking at the Duke with a questioning stare.

'He's gone, I cant get married, can we go home? Please? I didn't want to be married anyway, daddy was going to teach me archery and Billy said married girls are boring, and I don't want to be boring, and the prince isn't here anyways so I cant get married so can we go home? Pleeeeeeease?' she implored her mother with pleading eyes, but her mother only raised an angry glare up to meet the Duke.

'What is the meaning of this?' she hissed, glancing back over her shoulder at the curious onlookers taking in the scene.

Before the Duke had a chance to reply, one of the servants came running up to him waving a piece of paper.

'I found a note!' he exclaimed, handing the paper to the Duke.

'Father, I can't go ahead with this. I'll be back when I've found her.' the Duke read before sighing and rubbing his forehead. he passed the note back to the servant.

'Go and take this to the king,' he ordered.

Amy's mothers face had been getting redder and redder.

'Mum, its no big deal,' Amy said, rolling her eyes and kicking her shoe on the tile, impatient to go home and get on with her life.

'It most certainly IS a big deal!' her mother insisted, then to the Duke, 'my daughter is supposed to be marrying the prince today! How dare he run away from this duty! Why it is an outrage I tell you!'

The Duke listened with much indifference as the enraged woman continued her tirade for several minutes before interrupting calmly.

'My lady, everything that can be done is being done to find him. I have no doubt the King still intends to see these two married, but in the meantime, why don't you and the child find some comfortable rooms, I am sure the maids will be more than happy to see to your needs. We will notify you the moment the prince returns.'

Amy stared up at the Duke in horror as he summoned her maids to come attend them.

'We still have to go through with this? WHY? Neither of us wants this!' her voice gradually got louder and higher pitched.

The Duke sighed. Her mother shushed her, ever aware of the crowd, who had started whispering amongst themselves.

'It is the way of the world child. What the king says, the king gets. Unfortunately for you, the time has come to grow up and accept your fate.' The Dukes tone was expressionless. Bored even.

Amy's eyes filled with hopeless tears and she fled the grand hall.

* * *

KC


	9. Chapter 9

I pushed the black mare faster. We had made good time last night and camped out in the forest for a few hours, but the time for the wedding ceremony had come and I knew that my absence would have been noticed by now. I wanted to create as much distance between the palace and myself as I could.

All of a sudden we broke into a clearing. I pulled up my horse and stared at a tiny cottage by a bubbling brook. Dismounting and walking the mare up to the house I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I looked in the windows and the place seemed abandoned.

I quickly tied the mare up to a nearby tree and approached the small cottage. I knocked again, just in case, but there was still no answer. Trying the handle I found it unlocked.

The place was clearly deserted and had been for a long time. I took in the kitchen, dust covering everything. I ran my hand along the bench and it came away black, lifting a cloud of dust which set off a fit of coughing.

Enough of that then.

I quickly explored every nook and cranny of the little place, checking out the kitchen cupboards, opening the windows to air the place, having a look inside the bedroom and the closet.

There was something sticking out of the back wall of the closet. I reached out and grabbed the item.

It was a key.

Curious, I stuck the key back in and turned the lock. The door pushed away and I discovered a tunnel. Where it led to, I had no idea, but the discovery of it made this place perfect. I knew that perchance my father's men did find this place, I could duck in here and they would never find me.

I quickly closed the door and pocketed the key. Without the key there it didn't even look like there was a door! I ran my fingers along the edge of where I knew the door to be, and marvelled at the smooth surface.

My stomach grumbled hungrily, interrupting my exploration, and I remembered my pack, which I had left attached to the saddle.

I ran outside and grabbed the remaining bread and water out of the pack.

An idea hit me, and I untied the mare's reins, giving her a swat on the backside. She took off, and I knew that she would go straight back to the palace, perhaps making it look like I had had a terrible accident. Maybe that would make father think about the things he did and the way he did them, but I doubted it.

I watched the mare disappear into the forest and contemplated my new life. I had gone from the life of luxury to the bare essentials. A roof, a set of clothes, and a hunting knife would have to get me through the next indeterminable period of time.

* * *

**Cinderella's POV**

I gasped in pain as the horse stumbled, causing the wounds on my back to smart, and my head to swirl with light-headedness. Tears filled my eyes, but I gritted my teeth and forced myself to hang on. According to the birds, the cottage was just a short while away now.

It had taken all night and most of the morning to get here. The going was slow as every jostle reopened the wounds on my back from the lashes. My jaw was aching from gritting my teeth, and my muscles burned from being in the saddle for such a long time, but I didn't dare to stop.

I was sure my stepmother and sisters had noticed me missing by now, but I wasn't sure if they would even bother doing anything about it. Not that it really mattered. None of them would step foot into this forest, as someone had once told them it was haunted. I would be safe for the time being.

Finally the forest opened up to a small clearing and a cottage by a bubbling brook. I looked through feverish eyes and thought no place had ever looked more like heaven.

I noticed smoke drifting lazily from the chimney and turned to look at my bird friends,

'I thought you said this place was abandoned?' I asked quietly. They shrugged and flew to the windows to check it out.

They came back chirping happily, so I figured that whoever it was must be friendly and slipped gratefully from the hard saddle, giving the horse a appreciative pat on the neck before limping with tired muscles over to the door and knocking.

* * *

**Prince POV**

I was just turning the rabbit I had caught over the fire when a knock on the door startled me and I dropped it completely into the flames. Quickly grabbing it and balancing it on the roasting hooks once again I ducked into the other room, heart in my throat. Surely they hadn't found me already?

I fingered the key, contemplating dashing upstairs to my safe compartment when a face pressed against the glass, peering inside.

I froze.

It was her!

I couldn't get to the door fast enough; I wrenched it open and drank in the sight of her.

She was dressed in rags and a cloak, her hair damp and frizzy from the humidity in the summer air, there were dirt smudges on her face and twigs in her hair, but I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest.

She stared up at me in shock, those impossibly blue eyes widening, her lips parting and closing as though she was trying to speak but no words were coming out.

'It's you!' she finally sputtered accusingly. 'But you're- isn't there- why are you here?' she trembled slightly.

I could see that she was exhausted and struggling to stand there. I ached to take her in my arms, but there was something guarded in her expression that held me back.

I ran a hand through my hair and opened the door wider, inviting her to come inside. She did, moving painfully.

'Are you ok?' I said, reaching out to help her. She withdrew from my reach silently.

'I will be fine,' she said quietly, 'it was a long ride.'

I nodded, not sure that was all there was to it, but so content that I had found her that I chose not to push it.

We stared at each other silently for a long moment, each hardly daring to believe that the other was definitely there.

'I got your invitation in the mail,' she said finally, looking away, down at the floor, 'shouldn't you be married right about now?'

I laughed humorlessly, 'if father had his way I probably would be.'

I stared into the fire for a moment.

'She wasn't you, I couldn't go through with it.'

I heard her quick intake of breath and looked over to see her staring with shining eyes up at me. I smiled gently and reached out a hand to grab one of hers. This time she didn't withdraw.

I gently pulled until she was standing right in front of me.

Able to stand it no longer I wrapped her in my arms and held her close.

Instead of melting into me though, she stiffened and cried out in pain before her entire body sagged in my arms. I drew her back, and her head lolled to the side – unconscious.

* * *

KC


	10. Chapter 10

The Duke watched the King as he paced where his son had paced only days before. The King muttered to himself, frustration showing in his reddened face, but worry clear in his eyes. Every so often he paused by the window, staring into the distance as if willing his sons presence would make him appear.

The Duke was on hand, as always, should the King need him, but knew enough to leave him be until he was needed. He knew the King didn't want to hear what he had to say anyway. That maybe if he had listened to the Prince, he wouldn't have run. That if he hadn't been so quick to take offence to the young girl not wanting to get married, the Prince may still be here. Heck, they may have even found the real girl by now.

Instead here they were, the King worrying himself sick over his run-away son, and a noble family insulted and needing compensation for this slight.

In the Dukes mind it was all very simple. Allow the Prince to fall in love with whomever he chose whenever he was ready. He well remembered his conversation with the King over THAT suggestion..

* * *

'NONSENSE!' the King roared, swinging the sword about him in abandon, 'I want GRANDCHILDREN!'

'Y-y-y-yes sire,' the Duke stuttered, nerves frazzled from nearly losing his head due to the free way the king was swinging around the weapon, he rubbed his still attached neck with his hand, 'but don't you think you should let it happen naturally? The boy is barely out of his teens!'

The King wouldn't listen to reason.

'He's the Prince! He cant take his sweet time about it, we need heirs!'

The King suddenly stopped his wild swinging.

'I know! We'll throw a ball!' he exclaimed as though it was the most brilliant plan on the earth.

The Grand Duke smirked, but tried to hide it from the King. A fairly easy task since the King was so focused on his idea that he was all but ignoring the Duke.

'And what, parade every eligible maiden in the kingdom for him to choose from?' he asked dryly, catching the Kings attention once again.

'Exactly! Now you're thinking!' the Duke shook his head in disbelief and rubbed his temple. Sometimes he seriously doubted the sanity of his sovereign. To say so would have meant the loss of his position, and possibly his life though, so he squashed the thought and took a deep breath.

'Shall I prepare to send out invites to all the noblewomen then?'

'Not just the noblewomen, EVERY eligible maid in the kingdom. If she is single let an invite be sent! Let no single maid be left alone at home that night!'

Now the Duke KNEW the King was mad. _Every_ maid in the kingdom?

'Surely you can't be-'

The Kings reddening face stopped him in his tracks

'Right, every maid, I'll get right on that.'

* * *

The sound of clattering hooves pulled the Duke from his memories. Standing, he made his way over to the window, where the King was staring out at the long driveway, his face ashen.

A black mare cantered up the driveway, a royal saddle and bridle still on the animal, and a pack, attached to the back of the saddle that looked very much like the Princes.

The Duke gasped. He stared at the empty saddle as the horse stopped halfway up the driveway and disinterestedly started grazing on one of the lawns.

The stable hands came quickly to catch and tend the mare.

Breaking out of his stupor, the Duke braced himself for the King's wrath, for some unfounded accusation, for some unfollow-able order, for something. He braced and he waited.

Nothing came. Glancing over at the king, he saw that he had not moved. He still stared at the once again empty laneway, his face white as a ghost, and a haunted look in his eyes.

'What have I done?' he said so quietly that the Duke could barely make out the words.

The Duke cleared his throat, not sure what he was going to say, but knowing he had to say something.

The King ignored him.

'Your majesty?' the Duke ventured.

No response.

The Duke decided to speak anyway.

'Perhaps we should send out more search parties?' he suggested feebly, 'comb the towns, the villages, even the haunted woods?'

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the King nodded.

'Yes, all of that. Every available guard and servant we have I want them searching. No one rests until he is found!'

That said the King marched out of the room.

The Grand Duke watched his departure and then turned back to the window.

The return of a rider-less horse was never a good sign. And if the Prince had gone into the _haunted wood_… the Duke shuddered. He knew only the bravest of the brave ever ventured in there. He wasn't sure how successful a search party would be. All he knew was they had to try.

* * *

KC


	11. Chapter 11

Heart beating wildly, I stared at the unconscious girl in my arms for a beat before my mind started working again.

Lifting her easily in my arms, I carried her to the bed and laid her gently on it.

'Wake up, please!' I urged her gently.

_Idiot_, I thought to myself, _you still didn't ask her name!_

I patted her face gently with my hand and noticed something wet and sticky on my sleeve. Blood.

_That's odd, I don't have a wound there…_

My eyes widened in realization and I gently rolled the unconscious girl over to see the back of her garment, covered in crisscrosses of blood.

I saw red. The thought of someone hurting this girl made my blood boil.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I tried to think logically. The wounds would need to be cleaned and dressed. I laid her on her stomach, her face towards the wall and took out my dagger from my belt. Gently lifting her garment away from her back, I sawed at the material. The worn material gave way easily to the sharp blade and soon I could see the damage in its entirety.

Numerous welts crisscrossed over her back, most with the skin broken and freshly bleeding. I guessed from the ride out here. One in particular was quite deep and had been bleeding profusely. I knew without proper cleaning and wrapping this would get infected.

I sighed to myself. Why had I not thought to bring any medical supplies with me? I quickly hunted around the small cottage, thinking that I remembered seeing a bar of soap when doing my initial inspection. I was right. I peeled away the grungy top layer and smelt it. Yes, it would do just fine.

I found a bucket by the back door and went to get some water. I had nothing to use as bandages, so I ripped a section off the bottom of my cloak. Not so great as a bandage, but at least I could clean the wounds with it.

* * *

**Cinderella POV**

I woke to something cool but stinging on my back. I was lying on my stomach in a strange, musty smelling room facing a wall.

I hissed in a breath as someone dabbed a damp cloth on one of my wounds.

'Don't move,' a deep voice commanded me. I froze, quickly assessing the situation. I was in that abandoned cottage that for some reason the Prince was also in. I was lying on a bed, half clothed, and he was tending my wounds. My face heated in mortification.

'What are you doing?' I squeaked.

'These have to be clean or else they will get infected,' the Prince said calmly, 'it's a shame I don't have any bandages. You may have to stay on your stomach for a while.'

'I don't think you should be doing that,' I whispered, 'it isn't proper.'

'I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but we can't risk these getting infected.' The Prince reasoned with maddening logic. 'Just pretend I am a doctor or something.'

I closed my eyes in frustration, there was no way I could do that. Not with him. I struggled to calm my breathing as his gentle fingers cleaned the dust and sweat out of the wounds on my back. I was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and it was doing funny things to my thought process. I needed some space to clear my head.

I was stuck however, as if I moved I would risk even more indecent exposure. My stomach clenched at the thought.

The silence was tense for a long moment.

'I'm Henry by the way,' He said finally, breaking the silence.

I turned my head over to face him, realizing that until that moment I hadn't even known his name. I had considered myself in love with this man, and I hadn't even known his name. He smiled easily down at my wide eyes. I couldn't help but smile back.

'Cinderella,' I said. His eyes softened and he reached out to tuck some stray hair behind my ear.

'Cinderella,' he almost whispered, 'you have a beautiful smile.'

I blushed at the kind words, looking down at the ground.

'That should about do it,' Henry said, covering me once again with his cloak. Modesty restored, I relaxed immediately, and looked gratefully up at Henry. He smiled gently down at me.

My stomach grumbled, breaking the sweet moment into a more lighthearted one. My wide eyes took in Henry's amused expression.

'When was the last time you ate?'

I thought back on it for a moment. I hadn't thought to pack any food for the journey, and the previous morning I had not yet got to my own breakfast before stepmother had taken me out to the stable.

My silence obviously told him what he needed to know and his amused expression became a concerned one. He disappeared for a moment, coming back with a chunk of bread and a skin of water.

'Its not much,' he said apologetically, 'but I sort of ruined the rabbit.' He smiled ruefully and handed me the bread.

It looked like manna from heaven and I accepted the fare gratefully, making a mess as I tried to eat as fast as I could in my lying down position.

Henry just watched as I hungrily devoured the meal. Self consciously noting his eyes on me, I tried to slow down slightly, but my stomach would have none of it, and before long the bread was gone.

'Thank you!' I said gratefully.

Replete now and very relaxed, I couldn't suppress a yawn. The long ride with no sleep was catching up to me.

Henry stood.

'You need to rest. Try to sleep on your stomach if you can, let your back heal a little.' With that he left the room.

I stared at the door for a moment, thoughts of Henry's kindness and gentleness warming me and bringing a smile to my face as exhaustion overtook me and I drifted off to sleep feeling safer than I had in a long time.

* * *

KC


	12. Chapter 12

Amy watched her furious mother pace back and forth across their luxurious suite.

It had now been two full days since the almost wedding, and other than a royal horse coming back with no rider, the search parties had no leads, and had been so far unsuccessful in their search.

Not that it bothered Amy too much. She was relieved. She didn't want to marry the prince anyway. She didn't want to marry anyone! Not yet!

Her mother, on the other hand, saw the prince's flight as a personal insult. She would not be placated with any of the deferential treatment they were receiving.

Amy had tried reasoning with her, but nothing she said had any affect on her mother. She had never seen her mother this upset.

Tired of her mother's constant pacing and muttering, Amy dozed off.

She woke some time later.

'Mama?' she called out. There was no response. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'Mama?' she tried again, louder this time. Still no response.

She noticed a note on the vanity.

_My Darling Amy,_

_Fear not, I have gone to set things right. _

_The prince shall either return and marry you as he should have, or not return at all._

_Either way this slight will not go unanswered._

_Be a good girl, I will be back._

_Mama._

Amy stared at the note in disbelief. She groaned in frustration. Her mother never listened. She didn't _want_ the prince to come back and marry her! She just wanted to go home! She crumpled the note and furiously threw it in the fire. She sat down and stared at the flames, crossing her arms over her raised knees and contemplated running away herself.

* * *

She came from a family of witches.

Kings and kingdoms used to fear her mother, and even her sister, she had watched as those two women in her life grew in power and infamy throughout the kingdoms, and seen how the dark power consumed them, until nothing was left of her mother or sister except the shells of the people they used to be.

She had been kept away from the dark magic, her father had forbidden it, also seeing the course his wife and older daughter's lives were taking. He sheltered her from it and raised her as a normal girl. She had married a normal man and bore and raised normal daughters.

When one of her normal daughters had fit the slipper that would make her the princess, she had thought that fate was giving her what her mother and sister had been fighting for all along - royalty. But then that stubborn prince had ruined things by running away!

But if she had inherited those powers, that Prince would not have dared run from a marriage to her daughter.

So she had left Amy in the care of the palace. She had wandered back to her childhood home. Her brother had inherited the place, but he would never even know she had been there.

Creeping from the edge of the property to the never-used entrance to the cellar, she quickly opened the creaky doors and slipped inside, down the cob-web and dust filled hall to where she knew the secret passage was. Grasping the torch holder attached to the wall, she drew it down, extracting a loud groan from the long-disused door.

She glanced around and listened for a moment, but seeing the noise had not alerted any sort of warning call, she slipped inside and closed the portal behind her.

Lighting one of the torches on the wall, she looked around the place.

Dust and cobwebs covered everything. There were books covering shelves, jars of various ingredients, all labelled in her mothers careful script. There was a large cauldron over a built fireplace. She saw the mirror her mother had used to eliminate any fair maiden who had threatened her title of fairest in the land. She ran a hand along its dusty frame, startled when her touch seemed to awaken the mirror and flames flared up within the frame, the flames gave way to steam, and a mask appeared in the mirror.

'What wouldst thou knowest?' the mirror asked with a dull, almost bored voice.

It had been years since she had seen this exact mask in the mirror when her mother had used it. The familiar chill running down her spine sent her adrenaline spiking. Heart racing, she made her request known.

'_I seek the location of the crown prince,_  
_Flown has he, and not been seen since_  
_He's run from a tie to my daughter you see_  
_He must marry my daughter or answer to me_.'

She gazed into the smoky mirror as the smoke twirled and drifted, slowly forming a picture of a small cottage surrounded by trees.

'_The Prince has flown to seek his bride_  
_his true love, not forced from his fathers pride_  
_found her he has, keep her he will_  
_in this cottage they met, you will find them there still_.'

She bristled at the mention of the princes true love. But she ignored that thought as she peered at the picture in the mirror. The cottage was familiar somehow. She narrowed her eyes and peered at the cottage until it hit her, this was the cottage that that princess Snow White had escaped to during her mother's brief time as Queen.

No wonder the search parties hadn't found anything. She knew they wouldn't go that far into that wood.

The picture then came alive, the door opened, and the prince emerged from the front door. He called something to someone still inside the house before shouldering his bow and pack of arrows and heading off into the forest, whistling.

She seethed in fury. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world! How dare he be so carefree and happy when he had caused such turmoil?

Quickly grabbing one of her mothers old spell books, she started as the unfamiliar feeling of the power of the dark magic tingled from her fingers, down her spine and to her toes.

Quivering, she thumbed through the book looking at the different spells and curses before finding one that brought a nostalgic smile to her face.

It hadn't worked so well for her mother, but the pieces of a magnificent plan were falling into place, and this spell fit perfectly. She would leave nothing to chance, not even the chance of a true loves kiss, which is where her mother had erred – that and underestimating the dwarves.

Thankful that her mother had kept this place well stocked, she gathered the necessary ingredients, muttered the necessary incantations and before long, had a gleaming red apple.

The poison apple.

Grinning, she grabbed the apple and again felt the dark power tingling throughout her body. She laughed in wicked delight as the thought of the surprise she had in store for the prince and his 'true love'.

* * *

KC

I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but for some reason I could not upload my document.. Anyway its here now :)

Happy Easter Everyone!

Luke 24:2-3 "And they found the stone rolled away from the tomb, but when they went in they did not find the body of the Lord Jesus." 


	13. Chapter 13

I woke slowly and reached out to stretch, but a sharp pain on my back caused me to stop. My foggy brain then recollected the events of the past few days.

Moving more cautiously, I sat up. My back smarted in protest, but I ignored the pain and searched for my pack, which contained my other shirt. I found it on a chair in the corner and quickly discarded my ruined shirt for this new clean one.

A quick glance around the room revealed no washbasin or mirror, so patting down my unruly hair with my hand, I stiffly made my way out to the main area of the cottage.

I padded with soft bare feet down the hallway and came to the entrance of the kitchen area.

Henry was bent over a washbasin, his shirt removed, washing his face and upper body. I froze at the sight of his muscular back. He straightened and turned to grab a towel, and I was greeted with the sight of his muscular chest. My breath caught in my throat and though my mind was screaming at me to, I couldn't tear my gaze away.

Thankfully he had his face in the towel and didn't notice me staring, until he lowered the towel.

'You're up!' he said, surprise showing on his handsome face.

Mortified to be caught staring I could feel the blush rush up to my cheeks as I quickly looked down at the floor.

'Sorry, I didn't realize.. I was just.. um..' I trailed off seemingly unable to form coherent sentences while he was still half clothed.

Sensing my discomfort, he reached out and grabbed a shirt, pulling it quickly over his head he came over to me. He held out his arm for me to take as I made my way to one of the kitchen chairs.

'Should you be out of bed yet?' he asked with a gentle scold in his tone as I sat down.

I looked up into his concerned brown eyes and melted a little. Since my father died nobody had cared about my wellbeing. It was a strange feeling, being cared for. Something warm lit inside my belly.

'Maybe not,' I said quietly, 'but I've never been one to sit around in bed all day.'

The prince smiled ruefully, 'be that as it may, I think you should be back in bed.'

I sighed and looked longingly at the washbasin. He followed my gaze and understanding lit his features.

'I'll bring you some fresh water from the creek, but you have to go back to bed. Now.' His voice was not something to be argued with, and truthfully just this short amount of time out of bed and my limbs were shaking. I rose, unsteadily and made my way out of the room.

'And you might want to put your other shirt back on, I will need to check on your back.'

I turned swiftly, wincing as my back again protested

'That's not necessary,' my face again heating with embarrassment.

'The wounds need to remain clean until they have scabbed over. There is no one else to see to it,' he stated with maddening calm.

Thinking of nothing I could say to argue, I marched into the bedroom, but stubbornly I did not change. I sat stiffly on the bed until fatigue forced me to again lie down on my stomach.

I muttered to myself in frustration.

Henry came in a short time later with the washbasin. He looked at me lying on the bed unchanged and raised an eyebrow

'I take it you have a third shirt then?' he questioned.

'No I do not.' I answered tightly.

'Cinderella,' he said gently, coming down to kneel beside the bed. I watched him, saying nothing.

'I don't want you to get an infection, please let me see to your wounds. I know it is improper, but I wouldn't take advantage of you,' he reached out and brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. My skin tingled at his touch and a blush rose to my cheeks.

'If you think about it, this whole situation is highly indecorous. Besides,' he added with a cheeky grin, 'you've seen my bare back too.'

I face heated and my heart sped up as that image sprang back into my mind. I let out a defeated sigh.

'Fine I will change,' I heard myself saying, 'but I'm washing first so don't come back in until I tell you!'

* * *

PRINCE POV

I waited patiently in the kitchen while she washed and changed. I stared into the fire and listened to the sounds of her moving about in the room, even a little soft humming. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful she made my heart ache. I wanted to hold her forever. I wanted to make her smile every day. I wanted to wipe away any tears she cried. I wanted to protect her from ever being beaten the way she had been ever again. My fist clenched on the table as I considered what I might do to the person who had done this to her if I ever had the chance to run into them.

'Ok, I'm ready,' her voice called me out of my vengeful thoughts and I slowly opened the door.

She lay on her stomach, as before, but with her face turned away. In embarrassment I assumed. She was in her old shirt, which bore her back and the ugly wounds that covered it. I drew in a deep breath to calm my raging mind and went to go about inspecting and cleaning them.

In the morning light they looked worse than they had last night. Purple bruises were blossoming where the skin wasn't red, welted or broken. A few of the shallower stripes had started to scab, but the biggest one was still raw.

I grabbed the washcloth and started gently cleaning them again.

I finished quickly and covered her once again with my cloak.

'Thank you,' her quiet voice said.

I smiled gently at the back of her head

'You're welcome.'

She turned her head over to face me, an unreadable expression in her clear blue eyes.

'No one has ever shown me the care you do, not since my father died,' she said.

I sat down on the stool by the bed, eager to know more about her.

'How old were you when he died?' I asked softly, hoping I wasn't prying, but needing to know more about her.

She looked down at the ground.

'Seven,' She whispered.

I winced in empathy and listened, as she seemed more inclined to talk this morning than she had previously.

'It wasn't too bad at first, stepmother was kind, and the girls were nice. We used to have a lot of fun playing together.' She let her arm dangle over the side of the bed and started tracing patterns in the woodwork on the floor.

'When I turned 14 though, things changed. I'm not sure what happened or why…' she drifted off appearing lost in thought.

'How did things change? What happened?' I asked gently.

She gazed up at my eyes briefly then looked away, continuing her story.

'Well to start with, we changed rooms. The girls and I all used to bunk together, but stepmother moved us. Anastasia and Drizella to some of the roomy guest rooms and me to the attic. Then I guess we got poor, or Stepmother realised that we were poor because she fired all the house staff and sold a whole bunch of things. She kept everything that gave the appearance of wealth though…' Again she paused.

'Fired all the house staff?' I questioned. Living in the palace certainly had the benefits of an excessive amount of house staff, but my understanding was that only the destitute didn't have at least one house servant.

'You didn't even keep one?'

'No, well sort of.. I mean,' she sighed, 'I got given the duties of the house staff. Stepmother and the girls pretended to be just as wealthy, and I got relegated to the position of household servant,' she went on in a rush, 'I understand if you don't want anything more to do with me. I'm not even born of noble birth, I'm just a servant really.' She looked down at the floor.

I moved from the stool to kneeling down by her bed. Cupping her cheek with my hand I made her look up at me.

'I don't care if you were a servant, it's your heart that I fell in love with.'

Her eyes widened and a smile spread slowly across her features.

'It was your stepmother then? Who beat you?'

Closing her eyes she nodded, the smile disappearing. Fury boiled my blood and I clenched my fists.

'She will never come anywhere near you ever again.' I declared in a steely tone.

She looked up at me with something like wonder in her eyes.

'I will protect you with everything in me. If anyone ever lays a hand on you, they will suffer the most severe punishment! Why, if your stepmother was here I'd-'

Cinderella reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping my tirade.

'But she's not, and please don't worry about her, I'd rather put the whole mess behind me.'

I looked at her dubiously, but her expression was earnest, so I let the matter drop.

'In any case, you had probably better get some rest,' I grabbed her hand and kissed it before exiting, eliciting a smile and a blush. Grinning I shut the door behind me.

* * *

AN:

Soooo writers block sucks.. but hopefully the worst of it is behind me.. On a positive note, I think this is one of my longest chapters.. :)

Hope you all are enjoying so far! Let me know what you think!

Thanks to everyone who has left reviews/favourited/followed, it really truly makes my day and inspires me to keep writing!

Hope you are all having a fantabulous week

KC


	14. Chapter 14

I crouched low by a fallen tree and peered through the leaves at a large rabbit drinking from the stream. Quietly I loaded my bow and lined up the arrow. It flew straight and true, hitting its mark, killing the animal instantly. I moved over and collected the animal, my mind already back at the cottage thinking about how we could prepare it.

We had now been at the cottage for almost a week. Cinderella was up and about and had found a veggie patch out the back that surprisingly still had a couple of veggies growing in amongst the weeds.

A couple of carrots, the last of my bread and a rabbit. Sure it wasn't a royal feast, but it tasted of freedom, so nothing had ever sounded sweeter.

I was heading home when a rustle in the woods behind me caused me to pause. I turned slowly.

'Who's there?' I called out.

I waited a moment, but there was no response. But the hair on the back of my neck stood up, so I turned and made haste back towards the cottage.

I was almost back when I heard a frail voice calling for help.

'Help! Someone? Can anyone help me!' turning in the direction of the voice, I called out again.

'Hello? Who's there?'

'Help me! Please help me!' the voice answered.

I pushed through some brush and climbed over a log.

'Where are you?'

But I didn't need an answer, at that moment, I stumbled onto a small clearing, and an old lady in a black cloak sat by a boulder, trembling.

'Are you ok?' I asked, compassion filling me.

She shook her head and held her hand out to me.

'Oh please young man, I have been wandering for ever so long, please help me find my way back to the village?' she said shakily.

'Of course, let me help you up,' I moved over to help the woman to her feet.

'Thank you child, thank you!' she said.

I smiled, 'the pleasure is mine. I'll get you back to the path that leads to the village. What are you doing out this way all by yourself?'

The old lady chuckled to herself, 'getting lost of course, but it all seems worth it when I get to be rescued by a dashing young lad such as yourself,' she winked at me.

I ducked my head to hide my embarrassment.

'I was actually picking apples lad, my granddaughter is coming to visit and she loves my apple pie. There is an apple tree way deep in these very woods that yields the best apples in the kingdom! I found my way there all right, but coming back I seem to have gotten lost.' The old lady explained.

I had us back to the path by now.

'Oh thank you!' the woman crooned once again, 'how can I ever repay you?'

'Its nothing really,' I insisted, uncomfortable with her over enthusiastic gratitude and so shrugging it off, 'anyone would have done the same.'

'Oh but there must be something,' she paused and thought for a moment, 'oh I know, I'll give you one of these apples!' she drew out a shiny red apple from her basket and held it out to me, 'here, best in the kingdom, I promise you have not tasted anything like this!'

I accepted the apple, putting it in my pocket, 'will you be ok from here?' I asked.

She waved me off, 'oh yes, I'll be fine, just you enjoy that apple wont you!' she waved him away and started to shuffle down the path. I watched until she disappeared around the corner before turning and finally heading back to the cottage.

Cinderella was waiting for me at the door when I got there. A smile lit my face and I placed my hunt down by the front doorstep so I could wrap my arms gently around her, ever careful of her much healed, but still tender back.

'How are you feeling today?' I asked into her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at me, 'stronger every day!' she said brightly.

How she was still so positive and bright after everything she had been through was a mystery to me, I loved her for it, and it made me want to make sure she never went through anything bad again. Unable to resist I leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Smiling and blushing, she turned and went into the cottage. Also smiling, I grabbed my hunt and carried it through to where I would skin and ready it for cooking.

'What did you catch today? It took you longer than usual,' she noted, crouching to build a fire in the fireplace.

'I ran into an old lady who had gotten lost in the woods, I helped her find her way back.'

'That was nice of you,' she commented absently.

'She gave me this apple as a thank you,' I said, remembering the gift and taking it out of my pocket, placing it on the bench.

Cinderella eyed the fruit, 'mmm that looks tasty!'

I looked at it. It did look quite delicious, 'maybe we could share it for desert? I suggested.

'Oh no, it was your thank you gift, you should eat it!' she protested. I walked over and grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at me.

'I would love nothing more than to share it with you,' I murmured, 'I want to share my whole life with you, fruit, fun, family..' my voice drifted off and my gaze dropped to her lips. She licked them nervously and my heartbeat accelerated. Taking a deep breath I stepped back and returned to preparing the rabbit.

'So,' I said after a moment, 'how are we cooking this rabbit?'

* * *

I gazed over at him. He was so strong, and yet so tender. I wondered how this man could possibly imagine himself in love with me, but I was so thankful that he was. Every time he touched me my skin felt like it was on fire, and my heartbeat so fast I felt like it would burst out of my chest. We hadn't kissed yet, and while half of me was glad that he was being so respectful and gentlemanly, another part of me wanted to kiss him. A lot. My back had almost completely healed up thanks to his tender care, and he was so protective and giving. I sighed a little, thinking how much better my life had become since I ran away.

I was so lost in my thoughts of him that I completely missed when he asked a question.

'Sorry what was that?' I asked, blushing.

He smiled his easy smile, 'I asked how are we cooking this rabbit?'

'Oh.. um.. I was thinking of stew?' I suggested.

Nodding he turned back to the rabbit and continued to prepare it.

Dinner was simple and satisfying, the conversation even more so. I was intrigued by all the different things that went into running a country, all the little subtleties and nuances that Henry had to look out for in the people that he had dealings with.

We had talked all through dinner and were now just sitting by the fireplace.

'So you can't be sarcastic or crack a joke?' I asked incredulously

He shook his head, chuckling a bit, 'the ambassadors from Arendelle might appreciate it but it is not wise. Diplomatic negotiations are not something that the dignitaries take lightly. They like to know that we also take our international relationship seriously.'

I pondered this while grabbing the dishes and taking them over to the washbasin.

A shadow moving from the window startled me and I almost dropped the dishes. I stared at the window for a moment, but nothing was there. Shaking my head at myself, I put the dishes in the washbasin and grabbed the washcloth.

Henry came in and leaned on the doorframe.

'Want some help with those?' he asked, a teasing grin on his face.

I laughed, 'No thank you!' I said, glancing over at him, 'I've seen how you wash dishes, and I think it will be easier if I just take care of it.'

He shrugged and pulled the apple out, tossing it up and down in his hand.

'Cant say I didn't offer,' he teased. I just smiled and started scrubbing.

A moment later a thud on the floor caught my attention and I turned to see Henry stretched out face down on the floor, the apple nearby with a single bite taken out of it.

My heart stopped for a moment and I dropped the dish I was scrubbing back into the washbasin, sloshing water everywhere.

'Henry?' I called, wiping my hands on my skirt and running over to him. He didn't move.

I crouched down beside him and rolled him over. He was like a dead weight in my arms. I patted my hands on his cheeks and said his name over and over again, but he didn't respond. He didn't move.

'Henry, please!' I cried, the desperation sending tears to my eyes, 'please wake up.' I shook him. I watched his chest. He was still breathing. He was alive. I just didn't know what was wrong with him, or how to wake him up.

'Help!' I called out, knowing no one could hear me, but not sure what else to do. The horse! I could ride the horse to the village and get the doctor!

I looked down at Henry one more time. He was definitely breathing, so I lay him out straight where he was, knowing that I didn't have the strength to drag him to the bed or even to the couch.

Breathing a prayer that he would be ok, I grabbed my cloak and headed for the door.

Wrenching it open I screamed in fright to find an old lady in a black cloak standing on the doorstep.

'Wh-wh-who are you?' I managed, when my heart had settled into a slightly less erratic pace.

The woman just glared at me and stared past me into the kitchen. She saw Henry laid out on the floor and her eyes lit up.

'What are you doing here?' I asked her. She continued ignoring me, and pushed past to get a closer look at Henry.

'Can you help him?' I pushed. She whirled to face me, a glare once again on her face. I stepped back, uneasy about this strange woman.

She raised a menacing hand and muttered something under her breath before speaking clearly.

'_His name, this last week, that you ever even met  
__Remember no more. Sleep and forget_!'

I was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. I put my hand to my head and stumbled over to the couch, kneeling down by it and resting my head on the seat, thinking only to close my eyes, to rest, to sleep.

_Henry!_ My mind called out one last time, but I could not fight this exhaustion, and the world slowly blacked out.

* * *

KC


End file.
